


Golden

by krissy09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: "Dean was walking around the school. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since he graduated. The reunion was in the gym, but he honestly couldn’t take anymore of that. Everyone wanting to know what the king had been up to since high school, and Dean didn't have anything important to tell them."What if the night goes better than Dean thinks it will?





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Well first guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! People say that whatever your doing on New years you'll be doing all year, hope it's true because I sure would enjoy writing for the next year. :) This is something that I've been playing around with for a while and since I've hit a brick wall of writers block with my others stories I decided that I would try to finish this one. I can't say it's done for good, because I truly enjoyed writing them like this, but I can say its done for now. I hope y'all enjoy this, let me know if y'all do. I love comments and feedback.

Dean was walking around the school. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since he graduated. The reunion was in the gym, but he honestly couldn’t take anymore of that. Everyone wanting to know what the king had been up to since high school, and Dean didn't have anything important to tell them. 

He had married Lisa, just like everyone thought he would and they had son, or well she had son. He had just recently found out that the boy he had raise since the day he was born wasn't his biological son. Lisa had taken Ben and moved to her mother's. They were in the middle of a divorce. 

He took over Bobby’s garage a few years ago when an accident left the man in a wheelchair, but how exciting was that, being the co owner of the town's only car shop? He didn't go off to college like most in his class did; he stayed at home and worked two jobs, saving moving to make sure that Sammy could go to college. 

Sam was what he was proud of. Dean might not have made it big, but Sammy was going to. He had gotten a full ride to Stanford and Dean made sure that his little brother had everything that he needed. Dean lived with Bobby until Lisa said she was pregnant three years ago and Dean stepped up, getting a home for him, Lisa and what he thought was their baby. He even married her before Ben was born.

So, instead of telling the classmates, that still looked at him like he hung the moon, that he was really just an almost thirty year old burnout, that had a house that was too big for just him, a wife that left him and took one of the best things to ever happen to him and worked at the same dead end job that he did when he was 17, he would deflect the question and bring up a football game or something he knew that they would all love to rehash. That was the only way he could think to talk to these people.

Dean slipped away the first chance he got. He didn't really think as he let his feet wander the halls of his old stomping ground. The halls still looked about the same, still lead to the same places. He would stop every few minutes as a memory popped into his head, like when he passed the janitor's closet that he used to make out with Amanda and everyone else he thought was worth a little in school attention, but mainly Amanda and the Lisa. 

Some parts of the school were locked but he knew that they still looked the same too. The lunchroom still had the same three tiers that separated the students into groups and a senior section. The same banners probably still hung in the same places against the high walls that lined part of the cafeteria. The stage probably still looked mainly unused and hopefully by now the principal would have moved the choir room out of the lunchroom room storage room and into a real classroom.

Dean huffed and turned back around walking past the old gym and the band room. He chuckled to himself as he walked past the front office remembering when Benny had walked into one of the concrete columns outside of the doors. He missed Benny and wished the son of bitch was he with him now, but no Benny had to go be a hero. 

He turned right down a hallway just past the offices. The hallway was still lined with country flags. Each hanging the same length apart and high enough so that they didn't touch the floor. The elevator was in this hallway, the staff and faculty only elevator, but that didn't stop Dean, Benny and Ash from acting like crazy people in it or seeing if they could beat it down to the bottom floor. Ash even rewired it once so that you would go to the wrong floors. It was great, and it took the teacher's way too long to figure it out. 

Dean bypassed the elevator and stepped into the landing of the staircase. There was a flight above him and a flight below him. Dean took a few steps and stopped; he kissed Lisa here for the first time. He had been so nervous. Lisa had been so different from all the other girls. She was the cheer captain and had a part time job as a yoga instructor but she was super smart; she was in the top ten of their class and got accepted to Harvard. Dean could only guess why the fuck she stayed with him and would come back every summer. 

Down the stairs were the JROTC rooms, the drama class/ auditorium and the home etc. classes. Dean never spent much time in this hallway but he remembered the old Sergeant that used to bust his ass every time he walked through this hall always for the same things: “take your hat off,” “pull up your pants,” “tuck in your shirt.” He was always yelling at Dean. He was always yelling at everyone. The trophy case that lined a section of one side of the hallway seemed to have gotten a little bigger but other that like everything the hall looked the same. 

Dean had just walked past the trophies when a soft tune sounded through the doors of the drama room. He wasn't sure but it sounded like a piano. It was beautiful, and not something he was used to hearing in this school. Dean pushed open the room’s door quietly and moved into the shadows of the dark school theater.

On the stage sat a large mahogany grand piano. A single spot light lite up the stage, a part of the stage. Behind the piano sat a man, all Dean could see was his profile, a sharp chin, a straight nose. Long, thin fingers dancing over the keys. 

Dean sank into a seat as the man began to sing, “The fire used to burn, all the words used to hurt. But you're not like us, you are different. I couldn't see that that was a compliment. Cause the last thing I want now is to be you. And the flames don't feel as hot as they use to.”

Dean didn't know the voice, but it was enchanting, deep and rustic, like a glass of fine aged whiskey, and Dean couldn't make himself not listen if he tried. He sat hidden as the man on stage seemed to pour so much into the word.

“Burn, burn, burn  
They used to yell  
You thought I was coal  
My friend, I'm gold  
Can't you tell?”

 

“Burn, burn, burn  
They used to yell  
You thought I was coal  
My friend, I'm gold  
Can't you tell?”

“Cause I'm not weak, I'm not broken I am bold  
And the fire you put me through turned me into gold  
I'm not done, I'm no loser  
Watch me take on my bright future  
Tonight I'm no bronze I'm no silver  
You'll be thinking, damn I knew him  
But you didn't  
Don't get it twisted” 

The man sang like he was singing for an audience instead of a empty room. Every word seemed to burn into Dean's chest and just sit there. There was a story behind this man. 

“Out of the ashes you buried me in  
I, I am golden  
I, I am golden”

Dean had been rough on some of the people in his class. He thought about a few of them often and hoped that this man wasn't one of the people he and Benny shoved in lockers when they wandered the halls.

“You tried so hard to break me down  
Like a fire-breathing dragon, but I guess I took your crown  
You pushed for me to change for you  
But I'm so glad that I stayed true to who I am”

 

There was so much there behind every word and every stroke, there was so much pain and triumph in this song. He seemed to had faced a lot while he was here. Dean hoped it wasn't because of him.

“Burn, burn, burn  
They used to yell  
You thought I was coal  
My friend, I'm gold  
Can't you tell?”

 

“Burn, burn, burn  
They used to yell  
You thought I was coal  
My friend, I'm gold  
Can't you tell?”

“Cause I'm not weak, I'm not broken I am bold  
And the fire you put me through turned me into gold  
I'm not done, I'm no loser  
Watch me take on my bright future  
Tonight I'm no bronze I'm no silver  
You'll be thinking, damn I knew him  
But you didn't  
Don't get it twisted”

Dean just knew that everything this man sang in this song he meant wholeheartedly. There wasn't a lot of people that Dean picked on relentlessly and he couldn't think that any of them could sound like this man.

“Out of the ashes you buried me in  
I, I am golden  
I, I am golden”

 

Garth fitzgerald was a small kid that was really smart. He was an easy target for Dean, Benny, and sometimes Ash. He carried a sock puppet for crying out loud. Mr. Frizzels. 

“The fire that you tried to burn me with, it made me who I am  
All the things that you said I couldn't do  
Guess what, Yes I can”

“The fire that you tried to burn me with, it made me who I am  
All the things that you said I couldn't do  
Guess what, Yes I can”

 

Then there was Kevin Tran, smart ass little asian. He had skipped a few grades so the torture on him was pretty nonstop, and it just wasn’t from Dean. A lot of people pick on the kid. 

“Cause I'm not weak, I'm not broken I am bold  
And the fire you put me through turned me into gold  
I'm not done, I'm no loser  
Watch me take on my bright future  
Tonight I'm no bronze I'm no silver  
You'll be thinking damn I knew him  
But you didn't  
Don't get it twisted”

 

The last kid that got picked on, on a regular schedule, was Cas- shit- what was his name Cas Milton. His name was something other than Cas but Dean couldn’t think of it. Cas was a joke at best. He was a seventeen year old that wore suits and trench coats to school. The kid was practically begging to be beat up. Benny started with him, but once Dean had seen the small, messy haired, blue eyed geek, he was sold. 

“Out of the ashes you buried me in  
I, I am golden  
I, I am golden, golden, gold  
I, I am golden, golden, golden”

 

Dean always knew that he like both men and women which was one reason he still hadn't forgiven Benny completely for going off to war and getting his ass killed. Benny was so much more than just Dean’s best friend. Benny was Dean's everything for years. He would fool around with whomever he like, but it was always Benny in the end, until Lisa and then he was still right there.

The piano finished out softly and Dean felt unreasonably sad. He had no right to be sad because of a song he shouldn’t have heard in the first place was over. He sniffed quietly, before standing up. 

Dean is usually a very quiet person, but the man on stage must have the hearing of a bat. He turned toward where Dean was standing, pulled a hand up to shield his eyes from the spotlight and called out, “Is someone there?”

Dean had never heard a voice so deep and gravely before. He knew that he had been caught; he might as well fess up, “Yeah, “ he called back in voice that he would have like to be much more in control. Dean stepped into the aisle and began to walk toward the man on the stage. 

“I didn't know I was playing for anyone,” he said not moving from where he was standing by the piano. 

“Sorry, I was just walking the halls and heard you through the door.” Dean had made it almost to the side of the stage where the piano sat. “That was beautiful,” He added, taking a deep breath and making quick work of the few steps to get on the stage. 

He walked over the man, still standing by the piano. Oh holy shit, was the first thing that ran through his mind as he look at the stranger for the first time. Dean could tell that the man’s dark hair had tried to be styled, but it still looked like too many fingers had been ran through it, and he had pools of endless blue eyes. He knew those eyes.

The man looked at Dean and his eyes turned cold, “So the great Dean Winchester likes my music?” Dean could almost feel the bite in his voice, “I should feel honoured.”

Dean sighed, “Do I know you?” he asked, already knowing the answer. The piano man knew Dean and from the sound of his voice was not a fan of his in high school, not that Dean could blame the man if he was one of Dean’s favorite victims. 

“Not really,” he said sitting back down on the stool, “I didn’t expect you to remember me, but you sure did know how to make life hard on a few of us.”

“I know,” Dean said quietly, he took a few steps toward the piano, “I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean knew that it had to be Cas, he still had those breathtaking, soul crushing, deep blue eyes that he had in high school. 

“So you do remember me?” Cas said, “Why isn't the great Winchester out mingling amongst his people?”

“I got tired of retelling old stories because no one really wants to know what I’ve been doing for the past ten years,” Dean told him, sitting down on the edge of the stage, feet hanging off the edge, looking out at the empty seats, “I really didn’t mean to interrupt you; I was just walking around and heard you. I was just gonna sneak back out once you were finished.” 

“It's okay,” Cas said, “you’re not the first person I’ve played for.” There was confidence that Dean never heard in high school in those words. He was a different person and Dean could hear it in his voice. 

“Why aren’t you in the gym with everyone else?” Dean asked him looking back at him over his shoulder. 

Cas moved from his seat and sat beside dean, “Anna made me come to this stupid event,” Cas said. Dean remembered Anna real well, he just often forgot that the bossy bright redhead was Cas’ sister. She was a year younger than Dean but that had never stopped him before. “She said that I should rub it in everyone's face how successful I had become, but when I walked into that gym all I could hear was every taunt and threat that you and Benny ever yelled at me. Everytime Benny called me a faggat and taunted me about how much I wanted to suck you both off. Did either of you think of what your words were doing to a teenage boy struggling with his sexuality?”

“No,” Dean sighed and shook his head, “I had Benny whenever I needed to figure things out. He was my best friend.”

“It must have been nice. I had Anna, but she couldn’t help that much. I was alone in an overly religious family and everyday you and Benny made me ashamed of who I am.” Dean never really knew how much he had hurt the people he bullied in highschool, or how it affected them afterwards. “I made myself whoever I wanted to be to prove to everyone that I could. I’ve sang for the president and the queen of England. I’ve been on six tours, sold over seven million albums and I’ve won twelve awards.” 

“Wow,” Dean said looking at Cas, “that's amazing.” 

“That song is the first single from my new album. You are the first person that usually doesn't hear my music early to hear it. I had thought about singing it tonight for everyone, but you and Benny were the ones it was really written for. Becky asked if I would sing tonight, and I'm going to, when she does the remembrance ceremony, but it’s not gonna be that song.” Cas was playing with the knee of his pants, dark simple blue jeans. 

“I was an ass in high school and really for no other reason than because I could be. I know it doesn't make much difference now but I am sorry. I’m sorry for making you ever doubt yourself. I’m so sorry for everything.” Dean kept his eyes out at the empty seats, not wanting to look at the man, that the boy he broke down everyday at school had grown into. 

Cas didn't say anything for a moment just sat beside Dean, “I should probably go, Anna will be looking for me soon.” Dean looked at Cas to question why Anna was here, and Cas seemed to be able to read that thought, “She’s my plus one today.”

Cas smiled and Dean couldn't look away from the man beside him. Cas really had grown far more beautiful than he was in high school. He had grown up, grown into his body and he carried himself with confidence as he stood and walked out of the drama room. 

Dean sat still for a few more moments before following Cas out the room. He finished the trek through the hall to the double doors that lead out to the gym. Dean walked over to the gym pausing only for a moment to look up at the sky, wishing for the thousandth time that night that Benny was walking in beside him. 

The gym looked alot like it did for prom, there was entirely to much tulle and string lights and balloons. It screamed, “I was decorated by Becky Rosen.” However, there was pie and free beer, so Dean didn't complain too much. 

Ash found him not long after he walked back into the gym. Ash was doing good for himself; he had graduated from MIT at the top of his class and was currently doing some top secret shit for the government, but he still showed up to the reunion with a mullet, an old black t shirt that had the sleeves cut off of them, and jeans, that look like they got into a fight with a ninja and the ninja won, they were whitewashed with rips and tears everywhere but the ass and crotch, thank god for small favors.

“Jo’s here,” Ash said, handing Dean a shot of something. It felt weird to be openly drinking on campus, but he down the shot and sat the glass on the table behind him. “She seems kinda pissed, bro, whatcha do to her this time?” 

“Nothing, “ Dean chuckled and that was true. “She came over to the house after Lisa left me and tried to get in bed with me again, and I turned her down again. Not only is she Bobby’s stepdaughter, but Ellen’s treated me like a son since we meet freshman year. I tried telling her that, but you know your sister, she can be crazy at times.”

“Man, do I know that. She tried to force me into a suit for this thing.” The conversation with Ash was easy, it always was, even when he was on the other end of the country and Dean needed a friend after Benny died. Ash was really the only friend Dean had. 

Dean usually tried not to think about it, but it was amazing how far he had fallen since high school, or maybe he hadn't fallen, maybe he had shed everything that wasn't important and grown up. 

A movie projector had been set up in the gym and Becky had spent what seemed to be months arranging the pictures that she had collected of everyone to the songs that were playing. 

Ash and Dean had been talking for a good thirty minutes or so when Becky stepped up to the mic that was set up in one corner of the room alone with a keyboard. Becky had called Dean about six months ago, asking for some pictures of Benny for the memorial that she wanted to do for the classmates that had passed away before the ten year reunion. Dean would never admit to anyone that he cried as he looked for pictures that he knew Benny would be proud of. 

“Well guys,” Becky started in a much too happy voice for what she was about to lead up to, “First, I would like to thank everyone that was able to make it tonight. It's been a long ten years and it's been so amazing to talk with old friends again. Unfortunately for some of those not here with us tonight, it was not by their choice,we have had six classmates leave us too soon: Scott Carey, Sophie Carlton, Marshall Hall, Benjamin Lafitte, Tessa Murphy and Ron Reznick.”

Dean pulled the flask out of his back pocket and took a good swallow when she called out Benny’s name. Becky continued in a more somber tone, as she started talking about the remembrance, “We have our very own, Castiel Roche, singing one of his hits as we pay tribute to those that couldn't be here.”

“Isn’t that the kid-” Ash began to ask but Dean cut him off, “Yeah, but just listen to him.”

Much like in the drama room Cas’ fingers danced over the keys but there was other music being played also, on a CD. The pictures flowed effortlessly with Castiel's music. His voice was rougher and impossibly softer at the same time.

“This is where the chapter ends  
A new one now begins  
Time has come for letting go  
The hardest part is when you know  
All of these years - When we were here  
Are ending, but I'll always remember”

Dean watched as high school and some college photos of the missing classmates flowed across the screen. Everyone looked so happy.

 

“We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives”

He didn't know about most of them but Marshall had been in killed in Iraq also, so the town paid tribute to him, much like they had Benny. As for Ron, well Dean didn't think that anyone would forget what happened to that kid, turned out Ron was schizo, went off his meds, and he robbed one of the main banks in town, claiming that the manager had laser eyes. 

“Where the water meets the land  
There is shifting in the sand  
Like the tide that ebbs and flows  
Memories will come and go  
All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending  
But I'll always remember”

Dean wondered what happened to Scott, Sophie, and Tessa as their pictures slipped on and off the screen. 

“We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives”

Dean paid extra detail to the pictures of Benny, seeing if Becky was able to get any others than the ones that Dean had sent her and she had. There were a few that Dean had never seen, which was weird because he was in a few of them. 

“We say goodbye  
We hold on tight  
To these memories  
That never die  
We say goodbye  
We hold on tight  
To these memories  
That never die”

He smiled at one of him and Benny, stretched out on the Impala looking up at the sky not really doing anything, and there was one of them both, still in their football uniforms, helmets raised in the air as they cheered with the rest of the team.

Dean didn’t smile as the last photo of Benny ficked on the screen. It was one of him in his ACUs, and American flag hanging behind him, that damn hat sitting on his head that made him look to good for any one person to look and in black bold print with his name, Benjamin “Benny” Lafitte, and the year he was born and died below it, 1987-2010. Dean pulled back out his flask held it up to the picture of Benny and down some more of the whisky.

“We have had the time of our lives  
Now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget  
The faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away  
From the best of days  
But if it has to end  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives  
I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our lives”

 

Cas let the song end and everyone around Dean clapped. More than a few of his fellow classmates had tears running down their faces. “I need some air,” Dean said, moving away from Ash, grabbing another free beer and walking outside. 

He sat on the bottom step of the stairs leading out of the gym. Tonight had not been the best night for him. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he came to this damn event. High school was a great time for him, but it was something that he had left behind years ago. He missed it sometimes, the freedom of not having to much to worry about everything, his whole life in front of him, Benny by his side, Lisa in his bed. 

Dean was lost in his thoughts, the cool night air blowing softly around him, soft bumping coming from the music playing inside the closed doors. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed while he sat on the steps, but he did notice the music became louder as the gym doors were opened and it dimming back down as they were closed. He didn't really care who it was walking out of the gym, away from the past. So he didn’t move as the person walked past him and stopped a few steps below him. 

He looked up as dark messy hair filled his vision, “I’m sorry to hear about Benny, I didn’t know.”

Dean huffed softly, not really knowing what to say so he settled with, “It was a beautiful song,” he said it softly, not sounding like himself at all, he sounded broken, deflated and unmistakably sad. 

“Thank you,” Cas leaned back against the wall of the gym.

Dean looked over at Cas, “I’m sorry for who I was in high school. We, me and Benny, had talked about you, Garth and Kevin a few times since graduation, believe it or not we did grow up and realise what colossal assholes we were. Benny treated you how he did, because he was afraid of you, afraid that I would leave him. Its funny, he noticed long before I did, after that I would watch you at lunch and when we saw you in the hallway. He was scared that I would try to replace him.” Dean huffed again, at how ridiculous Benny had been, “Like that could ever happen. He's gone and still holds most of me.”

“We had talked about finding the people we were so mean to in high school. We were kids that didn’t realise that what we said and did could affect someone for years down the road. He picked on you because I thought you were cute and I bullied you to show him that he was all I wanted.” Cas hadn't said anything, he just sat still leaned against the wall watching Dean as he talked. Dean pulled out his flask and finished it, “I am so sorry, Cas,” Dean was crying again, he hated talking about Benny.

“It’s ok,” Cas said laying a comforting hand on Dean's knee, “I forgave you both a long time ago.”

Cas pulled his hand back and began playing with the knee of his jeans. They sat in silence for a moment, “Are you going back to the party?” Cas asked still messing with his knee.

“I have to, Ash has my keys,” Dean got quiet again; it wasn’t an awkward silence like one might think, but a silence filled with loss and regret. Dean tried not to think about how many time he and Benny had skipped class to hide in the gym or how they would race down the steps that they sat on now. 

Cas sat in the same silence and allowed it to surround him, he allowed it to wash way those memories and hurtful words. He let the silence drown out the hate he held for this place. He began to understand that the man sitting out here with him now was not the same punk that   
treated him like shit. When he told Dean that he had forgiven him and Benny a long time ago; he meant it, but that didn't mean he had just let go of all of the feeling. They would rush in every time he thought about high school; however sitting out here watching the silent tears trailing down his tormentor's face, he finally released it, all the pain, the anger, the hate, all of it washed away by the silent tears that he was never meant to see. 

“Would you like for me to go get your keys, so you don’t have to see them?” Cas offered pushing himself off the steps and into a standing position.

“Why would you do that for me?” Dean asked Cas looking up to where he was now towering over Dean?

“Because I know what it's like to be upset and not want the people around you to see. Moments like theses are why Anna is my best friend. I’ll be back in a minute,” Cas walked past Dean and back to the door music exploding before being blocked by the heavy doors again. 

Dean let the quiet settle back in around him for a few minutes before the door was opened again. Cas walked back to where Dean was and stopped in front of him, “Ash looked very concerned when I told him you wanted your keys. Seriously thought he wasn't going to give them to me, but here you go.” Cas held out Dean’s keys, but he pulled them back when he noticed the small timers in Dean’s hand as he reached for them. 

“Stand up, Dean,” Cas said, a small touch of demand behind the gentle words. Dean tried, twice, to push himself up off the concrete steps, but he didn't seem to be able to Cas. Cas dropped the keys into his pocket and held out his hand for support to helped Dean up off the steps. “I'm not gonna let you drive home when you can barely stand up. I can go get Ash to drive you home.”

Dean slowly shook his head, he couldn't let Ash or Jo or even Ellen know how broken he still was, they would never leave him alone. 

“I could drive you home,” Cas offered voice low and soft almost like he was talking to a wounded animal. 

Why, Dean thought, and he wanted to ask, but before he could Cas gently lead him down the stairs. 

“Do you still drive the Impala?” Cas asked as they headed to the parking lot.

“Of course,” Dean was staggering slightly as he made his way next to Cas. “She's my baby. The only thing that I know won't ever let me down.”

Cas didn't know how to respond to that so he kept quiet, opening the passenger door for Dean to slid into the seat. He closed the door behind Dean and fished the car keys out of his pocket. He opened the driver's door and climbed behind the wheel. 

He took a moment knowing that Dean wouldn't care. He was fangirling in his head a little. He was in Dean Winchester's black beauty. He was about to drive the one thing that everyone wanted a piece of in high school.

“Where to?” Cas asked, turning the key. A low rumble filled the air as he waited for Dean’s answer.

“‘Member that old, brown, two story on Main?” Dean asked, stretched out on the passenger's seat, his head laid back against the seat.

“Yeah, on the corner?”

“Yep,” Dean closed his eyes and the words just fell out as Cas backed out of the parking spot and left the school grounds. “I bought it for Lisa as a wedding present and now I’m alone in a house that I don’t want, surrounded by memories of a family that I can’t have anymore. I don’t even go upstairs anymore. Ben’s door hasn’t been opened in months. She took everything from me.”

Cas didn’t think that Dean wanted him to say anything to that, so he stayed silent as he drove to the house. He pulled into the driveway way and stopped in the carport. He switched the car off and pulled out the keys.

“Let me help you in,” Dean moved from his laid back position and looked at Cas. He couldn’t understand how Cas could be so nice. Dean wondered if Cas was this nice in high school and how different things could have been had he not been an ass. “I’ll call Anna to come get me after your settled in.”

Dean watched as Cas got out, walked around the car, opened his door and helped him out, “I’m not completely helpless,” Dean grumbled but still accepted the outstretched hand. He walked up the door, “You’re coming in to wait on her, right?”

“Yes, now unlock the door,” Cas handed over the keys and Dean shankingly unlocked the door, on the third try. They entered in to the kitchen, and Dean flipped on the light switch, flooding the room with light from the fixture that hung over the picnic style mahogany table.

“Wow,” it was beautiful, hardwood cabinets and counters, dark countertops and wood backsplash behind the sinks, red plaid curtains hung in front a window looking out onto a dark, deserted street. The applinences were nice and shiny. This kitchen was nicer than his, and he was the rich one.

Dean walked over to the fridge, opened it and stood there looking into the lighted space, silently debating if he wanted another beer or if a bottle of water would be better, he has spent so much of the past months drunk that he wasn’t sure he remembered much else. He listened to the better side of his brain and grabbed a bottle of water, turning around to offer Cas one, “Do you want one?” he asked, pulling Cas out of whatever trance he seemed to be in.

“Humm, oh yes,” he stumbled around with his words, reaching out to take the bottle, “it’s beautiful in here.”

“Thanks,” Dean said swallowing the mouthful of water. “I made most of this by hand. The table, benches, counters, cabinets. Hell, I redone the floors in the entire house. Lisa wanted hardwood floors for Ben.” Dean leaned against the island and finished his water, “I’m gonna go piss. After you call Anna, go through that doorway and make yourself at home.”

Dean walked out and Cas pulled out his phone and called Anna. “Where are you?” she snapped as soon as she answered the phone.

Cas smiled at his sisters over protectiveness, “A friend needed a ride home, and, ummm, I need you to come get me.”

“By friend you mean Dean Winchester, Castiel, he is not your friend” He could almost hear her exaggerated hand movements that she uses to get a point across to him, “Where are you? I’ll leave right now.”

Cas chuckled into to phone, “Calm down, the brown house on the corner of Main and East Park. But, you don’t have to rush over, I am ok.” He expressed each syllable hoping that she would get the point.

“I’ll be there soon,” 

Cas slid the phone back into his pocket, after the call ended, and went into the room he was directed to, “Holy…” his words died off as he looked around the room, off to the back side of the house a staircase led to the second story, a banister railing the edge of the stairs and the hallway it led up to. Cas could see three doors up there, and idly wondered which door had belonged to Ben.

Dean walked into the room from a different doorway than the one from the kitchen. 

“I changed,” he said pointing out the obvious.

“I see that,” Cas sat on the love seat. 

Dean had changed into loose fitting pajama pants, an old t shirt, and had shed his shoes somewhere. He flopped unceremoniously on the couch. 

“Your house is beautiful, Dean.”

“Thanks,” Dean said tiredly. “We can watch t.v. or something ‘til Anna gets here.” Dean grabbed the remote of the coffee table and turned on the tv. “There’s bound to be something on this damn thing.” He flipped through the channels until he landed on Dr. Sexy, they were all reruns but it was one of Dean’s quilty pleasures, it used to drive Lisa insane, she would always accuse him of watching it to fantasize about him while they were having sex. He laid the remote down on the couch and stretched out as far as he could. 

“He isn’t as sexy in person; he kinda let himself go after the show was cancelled,” Cas said watching the man on tv pretending to be a doctor, “and don’t even get me started on thoses dang cowboy boots.” 

Dean sat up on the couch and turned to look at Cas, “You met Dr. Sexy?” Dean seemed a little star struck at that moment. 

“I told you, I’m very successful in what I do.” Cas smiled at Dean, he couldn’t believe that Dean like this show. “And he is friends with my ex.” Cas laughed as Dean continued to stare at him, “and he wears those dirty scuffed up boots all the time. You have no idea how unsexy someone can be until you see then in nothing but a speedo and those boots. It's horrible.” Dean laughed along with Cas. “You know what,” Cas pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a few seconds, “I might have a picture. He thought he looked hot, and he so did not.” 

Cas handed Dean his phone, “So that white coat covers up alot, huh?” Dean laughed as he handed the phone back “I don't think I will ever be able to watch this show the same way again.”  
They were quite for a few minutes, “So you really did make it big, huh? Famous friends, and I’m guessing a famous ex.”

Cas scoffed, “Yep, a famous ex husband who sleeps with our famous friends while I’m on tour.” his phone beeped, “Anna’s here.” Cas stood up and Dean followed after him.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said softly as they walked through the kitchen. Cas stopped and turned to look at him, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do any of this, but you did. You could have left me crying on those steps, and I’m not sure why you didn’t, but thank you.” Dean stepped forward, invaded Cas’s space and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Your welcome,” Cas hugged Dean back. It had been so long since he hand someone in his arms that weren't family, well Anna or his older brother, Gabe, were the only family that he had left. The others disowned him when he came out. “High school was a long time ago, we have both grown past that person we were then. It seemed like we both faced some demons tonight, and no one should go through that alone.”

Dean dropped his arms and stepped back, “But, I was your demon”

Cas stepped back into Deans space, “And, I faced you,” he smiled softly, before leaning in and stealing a kiss. It was soft and quick. Cas moved back leaving the both with smiles. “I’ve wanted to do that since before you started picking on me.” A horn honked outside and Cas laughed lightly, “Thats Anna, if I don’t go, she might break in the door.” Cas started back toward the door and pulled it open. 

Dean seemed to be frozen, “Hey Cas,” Dean called out as Cas stepped on the top step, “Me too. From the first moment I saw you.” He stopped talking, while he walked to the door. It was his turn now, the kiss wasn’t soft and sweet this time, it was sloppy and hungry, and was ended by a loud exaggerated honk of Anna’s horn. “How long are you gonna be in town?” 

“Not sure,” he said over another honk, “but I’ll find you. Bye Dean.”

“Bye, Cas,” Dean was smiling, a dopey, first true smile in entirely too long smile, as he watched Cas climb into Anna car. 

Cas was smiling the same way, while Anna was chewing him out on the way to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed reading this, don't forget to let me know that you think. 
> 
> Just a little BTW, the two songs in here are: GOLDEN by Ruth B and TIME OF OUR LIVES by Tyrone Wells. They are fantastic songs and the inspiration for this story. 
> 
> Oh and so not dissing the real Dr. Sexy. I've looked him up and he still looks sexy. This is a made up Dr. Sexy lol . 
> 
> And last thing...  
> Just in case you wanted to know...
> 
> Tessa Murphy died in a car accident  
> Sophie Carlton drowned.  
> Scott Carey had heart problems
> 
> They graduated in '05, putting the reunion in 15
> 
> Lisa got pregnant in '10 two months after Benny died


End file.
